Dr Doom Vs Washu
by SERPENTMARU
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. This takes place in the OAV continuity, Tenchi Muyo, and Marvel continuity. Washu was sitting idle in her lab thinking about herself and her place in the world. She was centuries old, and she had exper
1. Chapter 1

He stood there with his arms folded and his cape blowing in a gust of

air. He starred down at her with a cold calculating look that made her

shiver. Who was this man to knock her to the ground with a single blow

and then stand there as if to mock her? He stood over her like a parent

who just punished a fragile child. That's what he made her feel like, a

child, a beaten girl who was too afraid to stand up to her abusive

father. Who was this man to do this to her? Who was he?

He was Doom.

She saw that now. She saw into his eyes that held no compassion, or

remorse or any splinter of gentleness. She knew this man for only a

minute and she already felt a bitter hate for him that she couldn't

describe. No one did that to her. No one.

Tenchi: " Ryoko! Are you alright?" Tenchi was kneeling beside her with a

worried look on his face.

Ryoko: "*cough* yeah, I'm fine. He just got lucky. *Cough*"

Tenchi: "I don't care who you are!" he was talking to Doom now. " You

can't do this to people! This is my home, and I won't allow you to hurt

anyone!"

Dr. Doom: " Brave words boy, and spoken true. They are directed to the

wrong target however, for if you do recall, it was not I who attacked

her, but the other way around." He unfolded his arms and pointed at the

fallen Ryoko who was beginning to stand up. "I was not the aggressor in

that transaction of blows, and I will not instigate battle any further

as long as you tell me what I want to know! Now, Answer my question!"

Tenchi thought for a moment remembering his words about someone with

advanced technology, then stood up and faced the metallic monstrosity

that was Doom. He prepared to speak.

Ryoko: " Tenchi! You don't have to tell him anything!" she interjected

Tenchi: " Ryoko!" he snapped back." go get Washu, tell her someone's

here to see her."

Ryoko: " but Tenchi."

Tenchi: " Go! It'll be alright." He softened suddenly and looked her

straight in the eyes " I promise."

Ryoko nodded and teleported away leaving the two men, in an almost

western stare down.

Dr. Doom: " wise decision boy. I can see that you are not as simple

minded as you appear."

Tenchi: " Thanks 'Doom' but if you try to hurt anyone again you'll learn

I have a lot more surprises in me then just that." Tenchi stood strong

ready to defend his friends against this menace.

Dr. Doom: " Very protective of your, loved ones perhaps?" Doom paused as

if inquiring if it where true. "Bah! Foolish sentiments. There is no

need for your theatrics however, I have come in search for some answers

and if I get them without dilemma, then I shall depart and you will

never hear of me again. But if I don't get what I have come for, than

you shall see the surprises that I hold as well! It is as they say

'entirely up to you.'"

Before Tenchi could counter with his own statement a large window

popped up in-between them. It was facing Tenchi, and in the window

formed the face of Washu!

Washu: " Hello Tenchi! I heard you've been having trouble with some

metal wearing weirdo! So where is he?" the picture in the window

jokingly looked around.

Dr. Doom was obviously annoyed. He could hear the shrill voice from

behind the window, but could not see the face because the picture was

facing Tenchi. Tenchi looked at the window then back and lightly pointed

towards Doom. The window suddenly twirled around to reveal a young girl

with an incredible mane of red hair.

Washu: " so your Doom then? What's the deal huh? Got some kind of beef

against super cute geniuses or what?" she touched her fingers to her

cheeks and made the cutest face she could manage.

Dr. Doom was not amused. He starred at the window in front of him like

a bad joke. You could almost see his snarl through his faceplate. After

the briefest of silences, he walked past the window and stood in front

of Tenchi and put his face directly before Tenchi's.

Dr. Doom: " Take me to her." he demanded.

The window zipped beside them unable to get in-between, and Washu was

about to speak up, probably to say something about not fighting, when

Doom lifted his gauntleted hand and a brilliant yellow pulse shot out

from his fingertips and destroyed the window.

Dr. Doom: " I will either find my way there through force or you will

take me to her.

Again choices."

Tenchi: " okay, okay, she stays in my house. You don't have to force

your way anywhere."

At first Tenchi wanted nothing more than to take out his sword and

give this man the beating of his life, but then he remembered what he

said, about how all he wanted was some answers then he'd leave for good.

And if there was a chance to settle this without anyone getting hurt

than that's what Tenchi will try to do. Besides, he thought, if we're in

Washu's lab we have the advantage. After all she was the greatest

scientific mind in the universe, no one could be smarter than her.

Tenchi then led Dr. Doom towards his house.

Washu was not happy, not happy at all. Even after the man blew up her

com-window she still monitored their movements from a satellite she had

"barrowed" orbiting the earth. Well she was monitoring Tenchi anyway,

the other guy she couldn't pick up. The armor he was wearing must be

some kind of stealth suit she figured. She knew upon his arrival that he

was technologically powerful and she didn't like the idea of him leading

around Tenchi, or how he had knocked down Ryoko. This guy was bad news

she could tell. But at the same time, she thought as she leaned back in

her chair, this could be a lot of fun!

Ryoko was standing next to Washu. She was furious. She couldn't wait

for that guy to come down here so she could pummel him. Ayeka was with

her. She had been told about what happened and was ready to go running

to Tenchi's aid but Washu insisted that they stay in her laboratory. It

was Washu's plan that, if this guy decided to fight, they would all be

together and ready for him. They all stood there watching the dot on

Washu's monitor representing Tenchi, move towards the house. It was an

anxious and uneasy wait for the two men to arrive. It was only a couple

of minutes before they heard the door to the lab to open. Tenchi stepped

in first giving a concerned look towards Washu; he quickly moved beside

his friends and stood facing the door. Then came in Doom. His presence

was known throughout the laboratory. Even the creatures kept in cages

started to act frantically. It was as though they could feel the evil

ambience protruding from Dr. Doom. The cloaked man stood there in a

pompous stance, and looked about the large area, before laying his gaze

upon Washu.

Dr. Doom: "I presume that you are the self proclaimed genius, that the

boy had told me of."

Washu: " and I presume that you're the big jerk who's been barking

orders like you own the place."

Dr. Doom: " how shrewd," he said mockingly " I have come to speak with

you, and you alone. If you would be so kind as to excuse your

'friends'." Doom gestured towards the group. "I have no business with

them."

Tenchi was about to refuse and insist on them staying but Washu

decided to humor this guy. She wasn't afraid of having to fight on her

own; she was after all, the greatest mind in the universe.

Washu: "Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, change of plans, you guys go wait in the

house, it'll make things move a lot faster and maybe we can settle

this."

Tenchi nodded. He had faith in Washu and understood why she wanted them

to go. Tenchi grabbed hold of both the girls' hands and led them out

into the living room. They didn't protest. As they passed Doom they all

gave him cruel looks but Doom was oblivious to them. He was focused on

Washu. The two where starring at each other until Tenchi and the ladies

were gone.

Washu: "So, Tin head, what brings you to the neighborhood?"

Dr. Doom: " I was detained from moving to my dimension by some kind of

force shield. I traced its origins here. Explain yourself."

Washu was stunned. Why didn't she realize it sooner! This guy is here

because of the DTD! He must have come wanting her to turn it off. That

would explain his disposition.

Washu: " would you believe it was an accident?" Washu said, "I had built

an emergency force shield but it was defective and the coordinates were

sporadic. It was mistakenly turned on and must have blocked you. Since

the machine was malfunctioning, I was forced to destroy it before it

could cause further damage."

Dr. Doom: " hmm, I see. And how will the shield be removed from my

path?" Doom asked authoritively

Washu: " the field should debilitate and disappear on its own. It should

only take a couple of days for it to go away permanently."

Dr. Doom: " two days then? Very well, I can wait two days." Doom paused

before continuing " however, during that time I expect you to

compensate me for my losses."

Washu: " What! What do you mean? How so?"

Dr. Doom: " you will permit me to stay here with you and give me access

to your laboratory."

Washu: " you have got to be kidding."

" Dr. Doom does not 'kid'."


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there with his arms folded and his cape blowing in a gust of

air. He starred down at her with a cold calculating look that made her

shiver. Who was this man to knock her to the ground with a single blow

and then stand there as if to mock her? He stood over her like a parent

who just punished a fragile child. That's what he made her feel like, a

child, a beaten girl who was too afraid to stand up to her abusive

father. Who was this man to do this to her? Who was he?

He was Doom.

She saw that now. She saw into his eyes that held no compassion, or

remorse or any splinter of gentleness. She knew this man for only a

minute and she already felt a bitter hate for him that she couldn't

describe. No one did that to her. No one.

Tenchi: " Ryoko! Are you alright?" Tenchi was kneeling beside her with a

worried look on his face.

Ryoko: "*cough* yeah, I'm fine. He just got lucky. *Cough*"

Tenchi: "I don't care who you are!" he was talking to Doom now. " You

can't do this to people! This is my home, and I won't allow you to hurt

anyone!"

Dr. Doom: " Brave words boy, and spoken true. They are directed to the

wrong target however, for if you do recall, it was not I who attacked

her, but the other way around." He unfolded his arms and pointed at the

fallen Ryoko who was beginning to stand up. "I was not the aggressor in

that transaction of blows, and I will not instigate battle any further

as long as you tell me what I want to know! Now, Answer my question!"

Tenchi thought for a moment remembering his words about someone with

advanced technology, then stood up and faced the metallic monstrosity

that was Doom. He prepared to speak.

Ryoko: " Tenchi! You don't have to tell him anything!" she interjected

Tenchi: " Ryoko!" he snapped back." go get Washu, tell her someone's

here to see her."

Ryoko: " but Tenchi."

Tenchi: " Go! It'll be alright." He softened suddenly and looked her

straight in the eyes " I promise."

Ryoko nodded and teleported away leaving the two men, in an almost

western stare down.

Dr. Doom: " wise decision boy. I can see that you are not as simple

minded as you appear."

Tenchi: " Thanks 'Doom' but if you try to hurt anyone again you'll learn

I have a lot more surprises in me then just that." Tenchi stood strong

ready to defend his friends against this menace.

Dr. Doom: " Very protective of your, loved ones perhaps?" Doom paused as

if inquiring if it where true. "Bah! Foolish sentiments. There is no

need for your theatrics however, I have come in search for some answers

and if I get them without dilemma, then I shall depart and you will

never hear of me again. But if I don't get what I have come for, than

you shall see the surprises that I hold as well! It is as they say

'entirely up to you.'"

Before Tenchi could counter with his own statement a large window

popped up in-between them. It was facing Tenchi, and in the window

formed the face of Washu!

Washu: " Hello Tenchi! I heard you've been having trouble with some

metal wearing weirdo! So where is he?" the picture in the window

jokingly looked around.

Dr. Doom was obviously annoyed. He could hear the shrill voice from

behind the window, but could not see the face because the picture was

facing Tenchi. Tenchi looked at the window then back and lightly pointed

towards Doom. The window suddenly twirled around to reveal a young girl

with an incredible mane of red hair.

Washu: " so your Doom then? What's the deal huh? Got some kind of beef

against super cute geniuses or what?" she touched her fingers to her

cheeks and made the cutest face she could manage.

Dr. Doom was not amused. He starred at the window in front of him like

a bad joke. You could almost see his snarl through his faceplate. After

the briefest of silences, he walked past the window and stood in front

of Tenchi and put his face directly before Tenchi's.

Dr. Doom: " Take me to her." he demanded.

The window zipped beside them unable to get in-between, and Washu was

about to speak up, probably to say something about not fighting, when

Doom lifted his gauntleted hand and a brilliant yellow pulse shot out

from his fingertips and destroyed the window.

Dr. Doom: " I will either find my way there through force or you will

take me to her.

Again choices."

Tenchi: " okay, okay, she stays in my house. You don't have to force

your way anywhere."

At first Tenchi wanted nothing more than to take out his sword and

give this man the beating of his life, but then he remembered what he

said, about how all he wanted was some answers then he'd leave for good.

And if there was a chance to settle this without anyone getting hurt

than that's what Tenchi will try to do. Besides, he thought, if we're in

Washu's lab we have the advantage. After all she was the greatest

scientific mind in the universe, no one could be smarter than her.

Tenchi then led Dr. Doom towards his house.

Washu was not happy, not happy at all. Even after the man blew up her

com-window she still monitored their movements from a satellite she had

"barrowed" orbiting the earth. Well she was monitoring Tenchi anyway,

the other guy she couldn't pick up. The armor he was wearing must be

some kind of stealth suit she figured. She knew upon his arrival that he

was technologically powerful and she didn't like the idea of him leading

around Tenchi, or how he had knocked down Ryoko. This guy was bad news

she could tell. But at the same time, she thought as she leaned back in

her chair, this could be a lot of fun!

Ryoko was standing next to Washu. She was furious. She couldn't wait

for that guy to come down here so she could pummel him. Ayeka was with

her. She had been told about what happened and was ready to go running

to Tenchi's aid but Washu insisted that they stay in her laboratory. It

was Washu's plan that, if this guy decided to fight, they would all be

together and ready for him. They all stood there watching the dot on

Washu's monitor representing Tenchi, move towards the house. It was an

anxious and uneasy wait for the two men to arrive. It was only a couple

of minutes before they heard the door to the lab to open. Tenchi stepped

in first giving a concerned look towards Washu; he quickly moved beside

his friends and stood facing the door. Then came in Doom. His presence

was known throughout the laboratory. Even the creatures kept in cages

started to act frantically. It was as though they could feel the evil

ambience protruding from Dr. Doom. The cloaked man stood there in a

pompous stance, and looked about the large area, before laying his gaze

upon Washu.

Dr. Doom: "I presume that you are the self proclaimed genius, that the

boy had told me of."

Washu: " and I presume that you're the big jerk who's been barking

orders like you own the place."

Dr. Doom: " how shrewd," he said mockingly " I have come to speak with

you, and you alone. If you would be so kind as to excuse your

'friends'." Doom gestured towards the group. "I have no business with

them."

Tenchi was about to refuse and insist on them staying but Washu

decided to humor this guy. She wasn't afraid of having to fight on her

own; she was after all, the greatest mind in the universe.

Washu: "Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, change of plans, you guys go wait in the

house, it'll make things move a lot faster and maybe we can settle

this."

Tenchi nodded. He had faith in Washu and understood why she wanted them

to go. Tenchi grabbed hold of both the girls' hands and led them out

into the living room. They didn't protest. As they passed Doom they all

gave him cruel looks but Doom was oblivious to them. He was focused on

Washu. The two where starring at each other until Tenchi and the ladies

were gone.

Washu: "So, Tin head, what brings you to the neighborhood?"

Dr. Doom: " I was detained from moving to my dimension by some kind of

force shield. I traced its origins here. Explain yourself."

Washu was stunned. Why didn't she realize it sooner! This guy is here

because of the DTD! He must have come wanting her to turn it off. That

would explain his disposition.

Washu: " would you believe it was an accident?" Washu said, "I had built

an emergency force shield but it was defective and the coordinates were

sporadic. It was mistakenly turned on and must have blocked you. Since

the machine was malfunctioning, I was forced to destroy it before it

could cause further damage."

Dr. Doom: " hmm, I see. And how will the shield be removed from my

path?" Doom asked authoritively

Washu: " the field should debilitate and disappear on its own. It should

only take a couple of days for it to go away permanently."

Dr. Doom: " two days then? Very well, I can wait two days." Doom paused

before continuing " however, during that time I expect you to

compensate me for my losses."

Washu: " What! What do you mean? How so?"

Dr. Doom: " you will permit me to stay here with you and give me access

to your laboratory."

Washu: " you have got to be kidding."

" Dr. Doom does not 'kid'."


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Doom stood before her. He came to her looking for

reasons why there was a powerful shield stopping him from reaching

his counter-earth, but when she had told him, the response she had

gotten in return was one that she did not expect. He had demanded

that, until the field dissipated, he would remain there with her.

Washu: " No Way!" Washu said " there is no way I'm going to let you

stay in my lab for two days!"

Dr. Doom: " you have no choice in the matter. You made it so I

couldn't reach my planet. Deliberate or not, you are bound to

recompense me!" Doom was very determined to get his way. " Besides,

it isn't such a bad proposition is it? After all, I like you am a

creature of science and I believe that you and I may have a great

many things in common."

Washu: " what are you saying? Are you implying that I might enjoy

having you here?' Washu was very puzzled.

Dr. Doom: " perhaps you may. I am certain that my staying with you

would be a very" he paused, " interesting event. You were able to

create a field that I could not break through, and any one who can

do that is definitely worth getting to know better."

Washu was very proud of her inventions but could not be at ease in

this man's presence. When she first saw him in the field she

thought nothing more of him than some loon in a Halloween costume

but now, now that he was right in front of her, wearing that face

mask that looked more like a steel skull than anything else, she

was at a permanent state of unease. His demeanor was of royalty.

She had been around enough of them in her time to tell. He was so

proud and confidant but at the same time he was like a dark shadow

lingering over her, looking down upon her and making her feel

almost insignificant. For the first time in many years Washu

regretted being in her child form.

Dr. Doom: " do not be so apprehensive, I am no villain. I merely

seek shelter and resources for the next two days."

Washu: " I don't think so. I don't know who you are and I certainly

don't trust you."

Dr. Doom: " Trust? Who ever said anything about trust? I wouldn't

expect you to, but I am trying to appeal to you as a scientist,

that much you should be able to relate. I knew the moment I stepped

into this laboratory that you were a mind of great intellect, and I

would much enjoy working beside someone of your caliber."

Doom was trying to persuade her to allow him access to her

lab, which she knew better than to ever do, but there was something

about this man, about how he carried himself, about how he acted.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Dr. Doom: " or are you afraid? Afraid of a little competition,

afraid that I may excel to heights you cannot reach, that I may be

better." Doom cracked a smile beneath his mask; he knew exactly

what he was doing.

Washu: " Afraid! I'm not afraid! You want to try and be better than

me than by all means go right on ahead. You can stay in my lab for

the next two days, and during that time I'll show you just exactly

why I am called the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

she put her hands on her hips and started to laugh.

Simple woman, Doom thought, so easily manipulated. I will

take full advantage of these facilities and be sure that you will

learn who the true superior mind between the two of us is.

Ryoko could not sit still; she was still so aggravated about

what had happened. She wanted nothing more than to go right up to

that man and pound him into a shiny green and silver paper weight.

Tenchi was very anxious as well. He was there when this Doctor Doom

first set foot in the fields where Tenchi was working. It was a

harsh encounter and he still remembers the man's cold gaze, and how

he spoke. His words rolled of his tongue like angry thunder and he

seemed so threatening. It wasn't until Ryoko was knocked down that

Tenchi really gathered the courage to confront him.

His thoughts were on Washu now. It had been about ten or

twenty minutes since they left them together. Tenchi was worried

about Washu; he knew she could take care of herself and all but

Doom was someone that you just couldn't trust, and he wanted so

much to run into her lab and stand and fight, but he knew that that

would be a bad choice. Whatever happens he would just have to deal

with it as it comes. At least Sasami and Mihoshi aren't around,

after Washu yelled at her Mihoshi ran off, Sasami went after her

and they're still gone.

Ryoko: " Damn It! What the hell are they doing in there?" Ryoko

shouted as she paced the room.

Ayeka: " who knows? Maybe this man is an old enemy of Washu's like

Kagato was."

Tenchi: " no, I don't think so. He seemed like he didn't know who

she was at all, he just wanted to see her."

Ryoko: " Oh Who Cares! We should pound him now, before it's too

late! It's obvious that this guy is an enemy."

Just as she said that Washu put her head out the door of her

lab. Everyone turned at once to see her. They were all silent so

they could hear whatever she had to say about what happened.

Washu: " Hey everybody! Guess what? Y'know this Dr. Doom person,

well he'll be staying with me for a couple of days. Don't worry

though; I'm locking the door so he won't come into the actual house

or anything. Okay, well c'ya later."

After they picked themselves off of the floor, Tenchi and the

girls were shocked. What was going on? How could Washu do that?

Ryoko: " Washu! You're nuts!" she banged on her door but it was

locked, "Washu! Washu!" she couldn't get through.

Tenchi: " Gee, I guess he's staying with Washu. Weirder things have

happened I guess." He scratched the back of his head.

Ayeka: " well, If all he's doing is staying in Washu's lab then I

really don't mind."

Ryoko: " How can you say that? I'm telling you, this guy is

seriously dangerous, and we can't let him stay!"

Tenchi: " I know how you feel Ryoko but it's up to Washu and if she

gives it the okay then that's good enough for me."

Ryoko: " Fine, but don't come crying to me when he breaks out of

there and destroys the planet!" she said angrily before teleporting

away.

Ayeka snickered at Ryoko's drama, but then turned her fix

onto Washu's door. She wasn't worried, but still, she did wonder

what was going on...

Washu: " So Doc, tell me, what have you got planned for this little

vacation of yours?" Washu said to the armored man.

Washu was standing in a massive chamber, filled with blinking

lights and mechanical tubes running through it. The place was well

lit and had as much green wildlife growing as it did machines. The

lab stretched as far as you could see, with black portholes leading

into different sections of the sub-space hall. Doctor Doom was

standing at the edge of a balcony looking out onto the site of the

laboratory, Washu was behind him, and he turned to face her.

Dr. Doom: " first off I would rather that you called me by my

proper title. My name, dear Washu, is Victor Von Doom. If that is

too much for you then Doom will suffice." He said in an almost warm

tone.

Washu: " only if you call me by my name: Little Washu!" she said

cutely.

Doom was growing weary of this woman's immaturity. The label

seemed appropriate for her form but was ridiculous, and was

degrading to even say!

Dr. Doom: " I will not."

Washu: " well then Vic, you can't really expect me call you what

you want if you don't call me what I want!" she waved her finger at

him as if scolding him. " And why not anyway? I am little." she

smiled.

Dr. Doom: " Grow up, you obviously are not a child so I don't see

why it is that you should act like one."

Washu: " 'obviously'? How could you tell?" Washu was taken back by

his perceptiveness.

Dr. Doom: " this lab does not belong to a child. And if you truly

are the genius that you claim to be then I'm sure it is well within

your power to change your outward appearance. Why is it that you do

so, prey tell? Doom was curious.

Washu was silent for a moment and looked off to the right.

Her tale of heartbreak and loss was one she was not ready to share

with this man.

Dr. Doom: " do not be so troubled, I have learned, that by telling

others your stories of pain or difficulty, will serve to only bring

those beings closer together." Came compassion from Doom that was

unlike him.

Washu: " I never took you as the comforting type. I have my reasons

for being in this body, just like, I'm sure, you have your reasons

for wearing that armor." She pointed at his mask.

Doom thought for a moment, and stepped a little closer to

Washu. He looked at her directly and began to speak.

Dr. Doom: " Victor Von Doom has nothing to hide." He then reached

up and tapped the sides of his faceplate, removing the mask and

revealing his true face.

Washu: *Gasp* " your face it's so, it's so horrib..."

Dr. Doom: " horrible, I know." He paused, before putting the mask

back on, " I was born a gypsy boy in a small European country, on a

parallel dimension from here, the country was ruled by a foolish

bigot dictator, and it wasn't long before my family was lost to me.

I used my time to nurture my mind and grow even smarter than the

planets greatest scientists. I eventually went to a school in

America and there I received the scares that haunt me always."

Washu: " but why can't you just fix it? Use your science to heal

the wounds."

Dr. Doom: " I have tried many times, but I could not be done

through any scientific means. I believe it is because of the nature

of the experiment that caused them. You see I was using a machine

of my own design to actually make contact with my mother's deceased

soul in hell. It would have worked too, but because of the meddling

of an accursed student in the college with me, the experiment went

wrong the machine exploded in my face, ruining it forever. The

paranormal effects of the situation caused the scars to me etched

into me with out ever fading away."

Washu: " I'm sorry."

Dr. Doom: " Do not pity me woman! I have reached heights normal men

could never even comprehend! I returned to Latveria, my home, with

my newly fashioned armor and conquered it! I am now the supreme

ruler of that land and it has become the most prosperous country in

all Europe!" he seemed angry by Washu's sympathy. " I have since

then beaten gods and bested any opponent. I personally went to

hell, and defeated the devil Mephisto, and freed my mother's soul!

I have gained the power cosmic and the power of the great Beyonder!

I now rule my own dimension, and have an arsenal of the greatest

magnitude! So do not pity me woman! I have no need for it."

Doom then threw his cloak over his shoulders, turned and

walked off. Washu was stunned by Von Doom's sudden burst of rage

and anger. The things he said where impressive, although she did

not know anything about some of the names that he mentioned.

Washu was fearful now. During his rant she had looked into

the slits of his mask and looked directly into his eyes. The look

in those white orbs was one she had seen before, one she recognized

instantly...

It was the madness.

Doctor Doom stood before her. He came to her looking for

reasons why there was a powerful shield stopping him from reaching

his counter-earth, but when she had told him, the response she had

gotten in return was one that she did not expect. He had demanded

that, until the field dissipated, he would remain there with her.

Washu: " No Way!" Washu said " there is no way I'm going to let you

stay in my lab for two days!"

Dr. Doom: " you have no choice in the matter. You made it so I

couldn't reach my planet. Deliberate or not, you are bound to

recompense me!" Doom was very determined to get his way. " Besides,

it isn't such a bad proposition is it? After all, I like you am a

creature of science and I believe that you and I may have a great

many things in common."

Washu: " what are you saying? Are you implying that I might enjoy

having you here?' Washu was very puzzled.

Dr. Doom: " perhaps you may. I am certain that my staying with you

would be a very" he paused, " interesting event. You were able to

create a field that I could not break through, and any one who can

do that is definitely worth getting to know better."

Washu was very proud of her inventions but could not be at ease in

this man's presence. When she first saw him in the field she

thought nothing more of him than some loon in a Halloween costume

but now, now that he was right in front of her, wearing that face

mask that looked more like a steel skull than anything else, she

was at a permanent state of unease. His demeanor was of royalty.

She had been around enough of them in her time to tell. He was so

proud and confidant but at the same time he was like a dark shadow

lingering over her, looking down upon her and making her feel

almost insignificant. For the first time in many years Washu

regretted being in her child form.

Dr. Doom: " do not be so apprehensive, I am no villain. I merely

seek shelter and resources for the next two days."

Washu: " I don't think so. I don't know who you are and I certainly

don't trust you."

Dr. Doom: " Trust? Who ever said anything about trust? I wouldn't

expect you to, but I am trying to appeal to you as a scientist,

that much you should be able to relate. I knew the moment I stepped

into this laboratory that you were a mind of great intellect, and I

would much enjoy working beside someone of your caliber."

Doom was trying to persuade her to allow him access to her

lab, which she knew better than to ever do, but there was something

about this man, about how he carried himself, about how he acted.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Dr. Doom: " or are you afraid? Afraid of a little competition,

afraid that I may excel to heights you cannot reach, that I may be

better." Doom cracked a smile beneath his mask; he knew exactly

what he was doing.

Washu: " Afraid! I'm not afraid! You want to try and be better than

me than by all means go right on ahead. You can stay in my lab for

the next two days, and during that time I'll show you just exactly

why I am called the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

she put her hands on her hips and started to laugh.

Simple woman, Doom thought, so easily manipulated. I will

take full advantage of these facilities and be sure that you will

learn who the true superior mind between the two of us is.

Ryoko could not sit still; she was still so aggravated about

what had happened. She wanted nothing more than to go right up to

that man and pound him into a shiny green and silver paper weight.

Tenchi was very anxious as well. He was there when this Doctor Doom

first set foot in the fields where Tenchi was working. It was a

harsh encounter and he still remembers the man's cold gaze, and how

he spoke. His words rolled of his tongue like angry thunder and he

seemed so threatening. It wasn't until Ryoko was knocked down that

Tenchi really gathered the courage to confront him.

His thoughts were on Washu now. It had been about ten or

twenty minutes since they left them together. Tenchi was worried

about Washu; he knew she could take care of herself and all but

Doom was someone that you just couldn't trust, and he wanted so

much to run into her lab and stand and fight, but he knew that that

would be a bad choice. Whatever happens he would just have to deal

with it as it comes. At least Sasami and Mihoshi aren't around,

after Washu yelled at her Mihoshi ran off, Sasami went after her

and they're still gone.

Ryoko: " Damn It! What the hell are they doing in there?" Ryoko

shouted as she paced the room.

Ayeka: " who knows? Maybe this man is an old enemy of Washu's like

Kagato was."

Tenchi: " no, I don't think so. He seemed like he didn't know who

she was at all, he just wanted to see her."

Ryoko: " Oh Who Cares! We should pound him now, before it's too

late! It's obvious that this guy is an enemy."

Just as she said that Washu put her head out the door of her

lab. Everyone turned at once to see her. They were all silent so

they could hear whatever she had to say about what happened.

Washu: " Hey everybody! Guess what? Y'know this Dr. Doom person,

well he'll be staying with me for a couple of days. Don't worry

though; I'm locking the door so he won't come into the actual house

or anything. Okay, well c'ya later."

After they picked themselves off of the floor, Tenchi and the

girls were shocked. What was going on? How could Washu do that?

Ryoko: " Washu! You're nuts!" she banged on her door but it was

locked, "Washu! Washu!" she couldn't get through.

Tenchi: " Gee, I guess he's staying with Washu. Weirder things have

happened I guess." He scratched the back of his head.

Ayeka: " well, If all he's doing is staying in Washu's lab then I

really don't mind."

Ryoko: " How can you say that? I'm telling you, this guy is

seriously dangerous, and we can't let him stay!"

Tenchi: " I know how you feel Ryoko but it's up to Washu and if she

gives it the okay then that's good enough for me."

Ryoko: " Fine, but don't come crying to me when he breaks out of

there and destroys the planet!" she said angrily before teleporting

away.

Ayeka snickered at Ryoko's drama, but then turned her fix

onto Washu's door. She wasn't worried, but still, she did wonder

what was going on...

Washu: " So Doc, tell me, what have you got planned for this little

vacation of yours?" Washu said to the armored man.

Washu was standing in a massive chamber, filled with blinking

lights and mechanical tubes running through it. The place was well

lit and had as much green wildlife growing as it did machines. The

lab stretched as far as you could see, with black portholes leading

into different sections of the sub-space hall. Doctor Doom was

standing at the edge of a balcony looking out onto the site of the

laboratory, Washu was behind him, and he turned to face her.

Dr. Doom: " first off I would rather that you called me by my

proper title. My name, dear Washu, is Victor Von Doom. If that is

too much for you then Doom will suffice." He said in an almost warm

tone.

Washu: " only if you call me by my name: Little Washu!" she said

cutely.

Doom was growing weary of this woman's immaturity. The label

seemed appropriate for her form but was ridiculous, and was

degrading to even say!

Dr. Doom: " I will not."

Washu: " well then Vic, you can't really expect me call you what

you want if you don't call me what I want!" she waved her finger at

him as if scolding him. " And why not anyway? I am little." she

smiled.

Dr. Doom: " Grow up, you obviously are not a child so I don't see

why it is that you should act like one."

Washu: " 'obviously'? How could you tell?" Washu was taken back by

his perceptiveness.

Dr. Doom: " this lab does not belong to a child. And if you truly

are the genius that you claim to be then I'm sure it is well within

your power to change your outward appearance. Why is it that you do

so, prey tell? Doom was curious.

Washu was silent for a moment and looked off to the right.

Her tale of heartbreak and loss was one she was not ready to share

with this man.

Dr. Doom: " do not be so troubled, I have learned, that by telling

others your stories of pain or difficulty, will serve to only bring

those beings closer together." Came compassion from Doom that was

unlike him.

Washu: " I never took you as the comforting type. I have my reasons

for being in this body, just like, I'm sure, you have your reasons

for wearing that armor." She pointed at his mask.

Doom thought for a moment, and stepped a little closer to

Washu. He looked at her directly and began to speak.

Dr. Doom: " Victor Von Doom has nothing to hide." He then reached

up and tapped the sides of his faceplate, removing the mask and

revealing his true face.

Washu: *Gasp* " your face it's so, it's so horrib..."

Dr. Doom: " horrible, I know." He paused, before putting the mask

back on, " I was born a gypsy boy in a small European country, on a

parallel dimension from here, the country was ruled by a foolish

bigot dictator, and it wasn't long before my family was lost to me.

I used my time to nurture my mind and grow even smarter than the

planets greatest scientists. I eventually went to a school in

America and there I received the scares that haunt me always."

Washu: " but why can't you just fix it? Use your science to heal

the wounds."

Dr. Doom: " I have tried many times, but I could not be done

through any scientific means. I believe it is because of the nature

of the experiment that caused them. You see I was using a machine

of my own design to actually make contact with my mother's deceased

soul in hell. It would have worked too, but because of the meddling

of an accursed student in the college with me, the experiment went

wrong the machine exploded in my face, ruining it forever. The

paranormal effects of the situation caused the scars to me etched

into me with out ever fading away."

Washu: " I'm sorry."

Dr. Doom: " Do not pity me woman! I have reached heights normal men

could never even comprehend! I returned to Latveria, my home, with

my newly fashioned armor and conquered it! I am now the supreme

ruler of that land and it has become the most prosperous country in

all Europe!" he seemed angry by Washu's sympathy. " I have since

then beaten gods and bested any opponent. I personally went to

hell, and defeated the devil Mephisto, and freed my mother's soul!

I have gained the power cosmic and the power of the great Beyonder!

I now rule my own dimension, and have an arsenal of the greatest

magnitude! So do not pity me woman! I have no need for it."

Doom then threw his cloak over his shoulders, turned and

walked off. Washu was stunned by Von Doom's sudden burst of rage

and anger. The things he said where impressive, although she did

not know anything about some of the names that he mentioned.

Washu was fearful now. During his rant she had looked into

the slits of his mask and looked directly into his eyes. The look

in those white orbs was one she had seen before, one she recognized

instantly...

It was the madness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Doctor Doom thought to himself as he once again

surveyed his current whereabouts. When he had demanded that the diminutive

woman named Washu let him stay inside her laboratory he knew it would be very

much worth his wile. Her technology was incredibly sophisticated and

unbelievably advanced. Although he mused that it was still inferior to his own.

Still there was much to be learned in these walls and Doom was never one to pass

up a grand opportunity such as this.

The woman Washu was eagerly watching him. As if she was half expecting him

to do a trick for her amusement. Doom was very aware of her immaturity and it

enraged him that such remarkable science is available, let alone created by,

such an undisciplined and childish girl. In his eyes she had no sense of

responsibility or any kind of class that would even suggest her advanced

aptitude for science. He actually questioned whether or not she did create this

scientific paradise!

Washu watched him closely. She found this man to be quite interesting and

at the same time frightening. After his tirade mere moments ago she had gained

a newfound view on her hostile guest. He had many layers to him, and not all of

them were made of metal. She couldn't look away from him, not for a second,

because she knew that if she did he may use that time to take advantage of her

lab, and use it against her. She knew the true purpose of his visit. She knew

right away that he was trying to get a hold of her technology, and was only

playing at civility long enough to get what he wanted. She knew all along, but

still she allowed him to stay. She thought that the new challenge he would

present could be very fun indeed.

Washu: "So Vicky, what exactly do you intend to do here?"

Dr. Doom: "I will once again ask you to address me formally!" Doom spouted "my

name is Victor. Not Vic, not Vicky, nor Doc, and if you cannot get it accurately

then don't address me at all."

Washu: "well until you call me little Washu, I won't call you Doctor Disaster or

whatever."

Dr. Doom: "DOOM! It is Doctor DOOM! Woman! Are you trying to rile me?"

Washu: "well yes actually."

Dr. Doom: "I fear that you have stayed in that body for too long. You're mind

has become as juvenile as your form."

Washu: "Nah Doc, I like to think I'm just 'young at heart'."

That was the second time this man has commented on how she transforms into

a young body, Washu noted. He was so astute to recognize that it wasn't her

natural form, and it surprised her that he dwelled on the topic so much. She

would have to make a note of that later.

Dr. Doom: "Washu, I was thinking that perhaps you could tell me a little about

yourself and your laboratory here. What is the purpose of these facilities? What

are you trying to accomplish here?"

Washu: "You certainly are interested aren't you?" Washu teased. "Well Doc, there

is no real theme or purpose to my work; I guess you could say that I am working

on everything down here. Every experiment or test or scientific exploit is being

performed a million times over in this lab! I truly am an amazing woman, aren't

I?"

Dr. Doom: "Amazing yes, but a woman, I am not so sure." Now it was Doom who was

teasing.

Washu was hurt by that. Of course she was a woman, she was all woman.

Maybe it was time to show him just how much of a woman she really was. In a

split second, when Doom's eyes were cast away she turned herself into her adult

form. And when he returned his eyes onto her he was greeted by a much more

endowed Washu.

She stood in front of him with vibrant red lips, which seemed to scream

'kiss me'! Her stance was that of a model or seductress, trying to win over the

heart of another. Her hands drifted up over her breasts and up into her hair.

She ran her fingers through her bright red locks that went down to her knees,

and flipped her hair behind her. She walked slowly and sultrily over to her

guest. Then she put her arms onto his chest and arched her back allowing him to

see the curves of her backside just enough to drive a normal man to submission.

Washu batted her beautiful lush eyes at him before saying.........

Washu: "Is this woman enough for you Vicky-poo?" she said in her adult voice.

But Doom did not falter to her feminine wiles. He had been faced with

similar temptations a great many times in his life. Many of which were even more

captivating than this. He had faced the Enchantress, and he doubted Washu would

fare much better. Anyways she had been led to this just as Doom had planned. He

wanted her to transform, to confirm a theory he was working on.

Dr. Doom: "So you grew taller and have breasts, I am not impressed. You are

still just as infantile as you were before."

Oh poo! Washu said when she turned herself back into her youthful form.

She crossed her arms over her chest and starred at Doom angrily.

Dr. Doom: "..and the next time you call me 'Vicky-poo' I will be sure to

annihilate you and your lab for such an insult. In Lateveria if I were ever to

be addressed as anything but master, the transgressor would be executed on site,

his home burned to the ground with his spouse inside and his children would be

forced into military labor! So do not cross me any more!" Doom declared with

anger.

Washu: "Well you aren't in 'Lateveria' anymore. This is my laboratory and my

home. You are the guest here, don't forget that." Washu was serious this time.

Dr. Doom: "That is why I have stood for your indiscretion for this long, but my

patience grows thin."

Washu: "fine, fine, whatever, I'll call you Doctor Doom from now on, okay? Don't

get your cape in a wad over it."

Doctor Doom wasn't close to being satisfied with that. This woman had

mocked him and belittled his achievements; no one ever does that to him. And

soon, very soon, with the important discovery about Washu he had just made...

He will make her suffer!

Authors note: So can anyone guess what Doom has found out hmmmm? Actually I

wouldn't be surprised if you could. But if you don't know, check out the next

installment of "Evil Genius" To find out! And if you want to know about what

happened with him and the "Enchantress" check out the Marvel Secret Wars

Comicbook, if you do you will also learn something about what Doom may do next

here. Think: "Serpentmaru"!


End file.
